1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical disk device and an optical disk processing system having the optical disk device, and in particular to loading of an optical disk in an optical disk device.
2. Related Art
When a CD or a DVD is mass-produced, the manufacturing cost is reduced by using a large-scale device having a disk changer. On the other hand, an optical disk processing system is proposed in which a recording unit which writes information on the optical disk, a printing unit which prints on a label surface of the optical disk, and a disk changer are integrated, in order to handle the cases of custom-made optical disks which do not require mass production such as, for example, school learning materials, commemorative items, presents, etc. In this optical disk processing system, a sequence of processes are automatically executed in which an optical disk which is not yet processed is transported from a stocker to a recording unit and loaded, data is recorded by the recording unit, the recorded optical disk is ejected, the recorded optical disk is transported to the printing unit and a print is applied on the label surface, and the printed optical disk is again transported back to the stacker.
Japanese Patent No. 3797318 discloses an optical disk processing system in which a recording unit, a printing unit, and a disk changer are integrated.
In the optical disk processing system, the optical disks must be taken out from the stocker one by one, transported to the recording unit, and loaded. However, depending on the surface state of the optical disk, the optical disks may stick to each other, and a plurality of optical disks may be transported to the recording unit together and loaded. The optical disk loaded on the tray of the recording unit is normally clamped by a magnetic damper and is rotationally driven by a spindle. However, when a plurality of optical disks are loaded in the stuck state, the clamping force of the magnetic damper is weakened by the thickness of the plurality of stacked optical disks and the optical disk cannot be firmly clamped, and as a result, the rotational control becomes unstable, or the control cannot be achieved when the number of rotations is increased and the optical disk vibrates. Therefore, when a plurality of optical disks are loaded, this phenomenon must be quickly detected.